Well done, America
by Demonic Charm
Summary: England has finally arrived to visit his favourite colony and America is eager to show him what he can now do. Together, they spend the day out in the wild where America gets up to all sorts of tricks. Will England end up having a heart-attack or will he make it through the day without anything going wrong? [No Pairings]


The highlight of the year was, and always will be in the years to come, visiting his favourite colony. Seeing the child's smiling face and having his small arms wrapped around England's leg brought a sense of joy to him that he had never quite felt before. As a nation, he would not be able to have children of his own but when he was with America he knew that it was how it felt to have a family. A family, he was sure, that would last so many more centuries.

"Britain!" The child cried out in joy when the nation stepped through the doorway. America jumped off the chair and ran towards his carer. England laughed as he felt himself get tackled down, the young child holding onto his chest. He really was a strong nation. America looked down at England with a large beam on his innocent baby face. "Come play with me outside!"

England smiled fondly as he pushed himself back up, cautious not to knock America off. "Can you wait until I've had my tea? It's been a long journey and -" He was cut off with the drop in America's smile. Well... he didn't spend as much time with him as he would have liked. Usually he spent his time looking at how well America was being taken care off instead and doing the paperwork. Ruling over a colony was a lot of work, especially when they were still so young and unable to defend for themselves. "Alright." He agreed with a sigh. "The tea can wait."

America grinned. He could barely keep still as England followed him around the room, trying to get the boy to put some suitable shoes and coat on. Finally, the young country flung open the door and dashed outside. He wanted to go exploring the wildness and see his land in all its beauty. He didn't get to run around often because the guards would worry that if he got hurt, England would be angry with them. So the boy spent a lot of his time cooped up inside to study. Now was his chance to go climbing!

He was fast. England had to jog to prevent the child from leaving his sight. They went into the forest nearby. England looked around through the trees for a glimpse of the nation. "Where are you, America?" he asked, panicked.

"I'm exploring Hero's rock," America called out to his right. "Watch me climb!"

England walked through the undergrowth to see America standing on top of a boulder. He was standing proud with a broad grin on his face and his hands held on his hips. He held his balance well. England had to smile when America looked over towards him and held out his arms. "I need you now, Britain! I'm jumping!"

England quickly stumbled forward in time to catch America. The boy's weight knocked England off his feet and onto the ground. Laughing, the rascal barely remained in England's arms longer than a couple of seconds before wiggling free to finds something else to climb. England sighed and stood up. After dusting down his clothing, he followed on after him. He had the feeling this would end up being a work out for him. He'll be lucky to move an inch come morning.

America tore his trousers on a branch as he climbed up an old bendy tree. He didn't notice as he went on as high as he could, wanting to be at the very top! England watched in horror from below. He shouted up at America who didn't hear him clearly. The view from the top of the tree was stunning. His land was truly one to behold. Puffing out his chest with pride, America pulled out a twig from his hair and then looked down and saw the panicked England underneath. He grinned mischievously.

"Catch me, Britain!" He called out as he leapt off the branch...

... and landed right into England's arms.

"You caught me again!" He cheered, clapping excitedly.

Despite his concern, England couldn't hide his smile. "Well done, America." England chuckled. This child knew no fear. It made him proud. One day, America will grow up to be strong and noble country - just like himself.

Laughing happily, America got back down to the ground and ran on ahead with England right behind him. He came across a wide stream with stones rising from the bottom to grant a small path across the water. Seeing it as a challenge, he looked back over at England. "I'm going over the stream! Look at me, Britain! Look at me crossing the stream by myself!"

England smiled. "Well done, America." He said as he watched America hop from one stone to another. "Take care, America!"

"I'm the best hopper there is!" America held up his thumb at England to reassure him. He hopped onto the next stone, and the stone, and then -

"AMERICA!"

SPLOOSH!

America splashed his arms around in panic as he fell into the water. The current wasn't too strong so he able to hold onto one of the stones. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. The stream was far too deep for him to get back up and no matter how tightly he held on, his little grip was loosening. "HELP ME, BRITAIN!" He cried.

England was already in the water. Despite not being able to swim, he fearlessly pushed against the water and reached America with the top of the water lapping against his stomach. He pulled America out of the water and held him against his chest. "Don't cry," England said as he turned to walk back over to shore. "We'll soon have you dry."

"I'm not crying," America said firmly, refusing to let the tears fall as England hugged him. "I want to stay out!"

The child definitely did have courage. England fought through the water, rising America up whenever he felt the current attempt to push him under. Each step was a cautious one. If he slipped too then... England shivered at the thought. Thankfully, the river spirits responded to his wish and he felt himself slowly pushed towards shore. Placing America down first, England then climbed out of the water and dropped down on the shore, panting.

America rubbed his eyes with his little fists and then smiled at up his carer. England was amazing. He was selfless and heroic! America couldn't have picked anyone better. He shyly hugged England and felt the adult pet the top of his head.

"Do you want to go exploring some more?" England asked wearily. Drenched, the weather here wasn't as cold as back home. The sun would soon dry them.

America looked up at England in curiousity. "Explore where?"

"On the far side of the stream."

The child thought it over then nodded. "Take care, Britain, you might fall in like me!" He said seriously. "Then I'll have to swim out and save you!" He puffed out his chest. "I'll jump in and pull you out! I can do it!"

England smiled fondly and patted the child's head again then got back to his feet. Placing his hands underneath America's armpits, he lifted the boy up (he definitely was getting heavier) and placed him onto his shoulders. America cheered at once and grasped England's hair gently. England returned to the stones. "Now if you show me the stone where you slipped."

America nodded and watched carefully as England stepped from one to another - his wider stride making it easier for him. "It was this stone!" America said suddenly. "Be careful!"

"Thank you." England easily stepped over it and made his way to the other side of the stream.

* * *

The two spent the rest of their day exploring the woods with England teaching America a few little tricks he learnt from when he grew up in the forests. America was delighted at learning how to build nests for the birds and left many up in the treetops for his favourite creatures to use. America was also keen to learn how to build fires but England wisely decided it would be a step too far for someone so young.

When America began to yawn, England took him back to the manor. A quick meal, and a change of clothes, England and America settled down cosy and warm in England's armchair. He always had that armchair whenever he came over and America would scold anyone who used it. Yawning again, America snuggled against his carer's chest. A blanket was draped over him.

England's soothing voice sent him into a light doze. He barely heard the story England was telling him; one of his favourites about a bold knight who fought for his country against a cruel king who hated them. America knew it by heart. No one told stories like England did. They were always exciting, bold, and magical. America rubbed his tired eyes again and looked up at England. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Britain, were you scared when I fell into the water?" America asked. He couldn't remember seeing his face but he heard England scream.

"Only a bit." England smiled sleepily. "Were you scared when you fell into the water?"

America shook his head and smiled widely. "No! I knew you'd be there to catch me!"

"That's right," said England fondly, pulling the child closer to his chest. "I'll be there when you need me... always." America closed a small hand over England's shirt as he closed his eyes.

_Always._

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story has been published before and removed. I am the original author. Story is based on "Well done, Little Bear" by Martin Waddell. I highly recommend it to anyone with children under five.


End file.
